Revelations
by Lleimi
Summary: Zelos gets hurt during battle, Reimi is unnecessarily, overly worried and insists on nursing him better, and Lloyd finds the whole thing troubling. One-Shot. ReimixLloyd


"Wahhhh!" Reimi hears fly by behind her just as she was about to finish off a monster, quickly followed by Sheena shouting, "Zelos!" frightfully.

Reimi turns to see Zelos fallen beside the stone side of Hima's mountain, Sheena now by his side.

Reimi effortlessly slashes down her opponent before running to the seemingly unconscious red-haired chosen and begins to cast healing techniques upon him, the others guarding her during the process.

After the battle finishes the others come by to find out the prognosis.

"He has a concussion…" Reimi tells them grimly.

"A small one it appears." Raine adds.

"A concussion is a concussion." Reimi states but it lacks the harshness of an actual reprimand.

The others looked at each other a little concerned.

"Reimi, are you alright?" Lloyd speaks first.

"I'm fine." She answers with a small smile though it reassures none of them.

"….We should get him to the inn for now." Raine interjects before anyone can ask further about Reimi's somewhat strange behaviour.

From that moment on, Reimi did not leave Zelos' side and nurses him even when he woke.

Everyone tries to tell her it isn't necessary, but no matter how many times they come to tell her, she still wouldn't move from her post beside his bed.

Lloyd's especially persistent. Coming in nearly every hour.

When Zelos finds out about Reimi's diligence he coddles her to no end, showering her with pick-up lines and special 'nicknames'. Not to mention the hugging and attempted kisses that Reimi manages to dodge.

Suddenly, when Reimi tries to check his head, he pulls her into a bear hug from where he lies on the bed, making her fall on top of him.

When she's finally able to crawl off him, she turns her head to something she sees in the corner of her eye at the door.

It was Lloyd.

She blushes uncontrollably, feeling mortified and that out of everyone _he_ had to see that.

However, she doesn't have enough time to feel embarrassed for too long because when she sees how serious his face looks…she freezes.

He looks shocked. Really shocked. Then, startling Reimi, his face changes to…anger?

His fists ball up so tight, his knuckles go white.

"Lloyd?" Reimi asks bewildered by his expression, that she's sure she hasn't seen before.

There's a pause and he quickly walks away, out of view.

As he does Zelos shouts out, "Bud!" after him, making Reimi turn her head towards Zelos.

He scratches his head nervously, "Aw, man,"

"What's going on?"

"Reimi, go after him,"

"Wh-" She's about to argue but obviously she was worried herself… "Okay," and with that she flies off to find Lloyd at the top of Hima.

"Lloyd?..."He flinches at her voice but does not answer.

After about a minute, a long minute, Reimi takes a step forward and as she goes to take another one, Lloyd decides to instead.

"So, you really like him, huh?" Reimi scrunches her brow in confusion, "It makes a lot more sense now, you wanting to look after him so much." he laughs but it doesn't sound like one…

"I- Lloyd, what are you talking about?"

"Haha, you don't have to lie, I saw you two…you and Zelos," Reimi can barely hear him. It takes her a second longer but as soon as it sinks in she goes on the defensive.

"No, no, no, no, that was just Zelos playing around when I was trying to check his head!"

"Reimi, it's okay,"

"No, I don't like Zelos like that! And why are you saying 'it's okay' like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're in pain,"

"Because…I am!"

"...You are? Why?" She asks her voice growing louder in aggravated confusion.

"...you being with someone else."

"…what?"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin this for you, It's just that I was so sure you-" he stops himself from going any further, "Well, it doesn't matter." his tone suddenly changes to his usual cheerful one but Reimi can tell it's fake as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"Anyway congrats." his smile failing.

As he was about to pass her Reimi suddenly becomes angry and pulls him by the arm so his head comes down beside hers.

And when it was close enough, she gives him a chaste kiss.

She looks at his blank face for a second before taking a few quick steps forward so he doesn't see her face.

She lets her head hang and says, "the only reason I looked after Zelos so much because I felt like it was my fault he got injured, I was the closest to him and I'm the healer, I didn't pay attention." Reimi rushes out from panic and embarrassment.

"Raine heals too…" she hears him say quietly, probably still stunned.

"She was on the other side of the fight looking after the others, I was RIGHT by him."

"We all should have been looking out for him, it doesn't take just one of us, we're a team." His voice slightly louder but not by much.

"…You're right but….I still couldn't help but feel responsible."

"…So…you didn't stay by him cause you li-"

In embarrassment from having to bring 'it' up, Reimi crouches and hugs her knees, "If I did, would you think I would…I would…kiss you!"

Suddenly, she feels something warm beside her and peeks out to see Lloyd smiling and blushing so happily.

Reimi hides her head again and Lloyd laughs.

"Don't laugh." Reimi says as she laughs a little herself.

* * *

"Lloyd! You're bleeding!" Collette gasps suddenly.

"Huh?" He pulls his arm up to where Collette was pointing.

"Oh," He says simply looking at the long but not deep scratch, "don't worry it doesn't hurt."

He suddenly feels someone grab his arm.

Reimi heals it straight away and unnecessarily puts a bandage over it.

As the other walk ahead, Lloyd says only so Reimi can hear, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know that," She blushes, "I did it because I wanted too."

"…Reimi."

She turns to him shyly, to find his lips on hers before quickly leaving and hiding his face from her.

She smiles and laughs.


End file.
